


Study buddy

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Protected Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: “Hey, let’s study”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Study buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You definitely would rather do anything but study, but your best friend was insistent

He’d been in your face quite a lot lately, getting into your business more than usual, and you didn’t know what was up with him

At any rate you agreed, and that’s how you were both lying on your bed late on a Friday night, textbooks and other study materials spread out between you

You hadn’t noticed but he’d been shooting you looks all night, but you had noticed he’d been unusually quiet

You weren’t sure what was going on with him until you both reached for the same book and your hands touched

He kept his hand on yours and when you looked up at him there was a look of such tender longing in his eyes that made your chest feel tight

He didn’t pull his hand back and you were frozen as the realization hit you

Your mind went into rewind as you recalled all the memories of your years of friendship

And then you remembered all the times he held his gaze on you a little bit longer, the times he wanted to stay close to you or sit next to you even if there was space elsewhere, the times he was always there for you when no one else was

You looked down at his hand on yours, the sudden surge of emotion knocking the wind out of you

“Jaehyun?” you whispered, not daring to look up

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, Y/N, I just felt like I should finally confess,” he started in a low voice, “I know this might ruin our friendship but I had to let you know how I feel”

You finally looked up into his eyes and all that you felt was love

You thought you’d never looked at him that way, but looking back you realized he was the reason all of your relationships never lasted more than a month

You took your hand and caressed his cheek, and the look of pure adoration in his eyes at your action made your heart flip in your chest

“I think…” you started, and he leaned in closer, “I feel…” you both stared at each other’s lips as you got closer, “...like this…”

You finally closed the distance and kissed him

He sighed into the kiss, making your heart melt, but then you felt his hand cradle the back of your head

The feeling of his fingers threading into your hair set your body on fire

You couldn’t help it but you moaned into his mouth, which made him deepen the kiss

It was when you swiped your tongue against his bottom lip that he suddenly wrapped his arm around you and laid you down on the bed underneath him

You didn’t even care that you were lying on top of books and whatever else, all you could feel was him

His lips started to trail kisses along your jawline, moving down to your neck

You were shuddering with pleasure at his touch, his hands moving along your body

“Jaehyun,” you breathed, your mind hazy with arousal, “can we…”

“Only if you want to,” he replied between kisses, already knowing what you wanted, “I’m perfectly fine doing just this”

“Top drawer” was all you said, and he took your hint, grabbing a condom and putting it on

He fucked you slowly, taking his time, almost like he was savoring every moment

He kissed you tenderly as you fell apart underneath him, unable to stop the moans coming out of your mouth

He fucked you through your orgasm, swallowing your cries with his mouth

You clung to him through his, his hips stuttering and finally stilling and you pulled him closer to you as his breathing eventually slowed

Later you lay in each other’s arms, studying forgotten, just your head tucked into his shoulder, as he traced soft patterns on your arm with his fingers


End file.
